


Hollow Places

by MacBeth13



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeth13/pseuds/MacBeth13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett finds Mother's Day a struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Places

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Not that I know of, or can think of specifically.  
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to abc, the story is mine written for the amusement of anyone who might read it and my own.

 

Kate Beckett hated mother’s day. She hated the way it reminded her of the hollow place in her heart that was formed the day her mother was murdered. She hated how much it made her miss her mother. She hated how it reminded her of the hollow place in her life that had yet to be filled by a child of her own. She hated how it reminded her of her ticking biological clock and how the dream of kids of her own might never be a reality. Kate hated mother’s day, how it reminded her of the hollow places.


End file.
